dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Tanaka
'Lee Tanaka ' "Do you hear that?...that's the sound of you taking your last breath." '' Itachi-Uchiha-itachi-uchiha-10032634-433-443.jpg General Information ' Name: '''Lee Tanaka Gender:'' Male'' Age:30 Height: 6 ft 1 Weight: 160 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Blood type: O+ ''Behavior/ Personality '' A younger Lee was known to stir up trouble almost everywhere he goes. Where there is a large explosion, massive pile up on the interstate, or just a bar brawl he is not far away. Lee loves conflict to the point where he finds it a sexual turn on. Lee has no disregards for anyone's safety but his own. Ge plays into people's heads just for a joke or game. He gets a thrill from seeing destruction and pain. Now older Lee's psychotic nature is in a more tame tone yet he is still the same crazed man as always a bit more maturity has came into play. ''Sadistic Personality Disorder This disorder is characterized by cruel, aggressive, manipulative, and demeaning behavior directed towards others. Abusiveness and violence are common in the sadist's social relationships, because the sadist lacks concern for people and derives pleasure from harming or humiliating others. There are similarities between sadistic PD and the more aggressive antisocial PD, however, the antisocial does not generally hurt others just for pleasure. There may also be an association between sadistic PD and sexual sadism, in which the person derives sexual arousal and satisfaction from sadistic acts like beating and humiliating someone. b73fc95928d240_full.png Sadomasochism'' Sadomasochism, a subset of BDSM, is the giving or receiving of pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity. ''Psychopathy '' Psychopathy (/saɪˈkɒpəθi/), also known as—though sometimes distinguished from—sociopathy (/ˈsoʊsiəˌpæθi/), is traditionally defined as a personality disorder characterized by enduring antisocial behavior, diminished empathy and remorse, and disinhibited or bold behavior. It may also be defined as a continuous aspect of personality, representing scores on different personality dimensions found throughout the population in varying combinations. The definition of psychopathy has varied significantly throughout the history of the concept; different definitions continue to be used that are only partly overlapping and sometimes appear contradictory. 05c5dadd18cc3abe1.gif Durarara-Gifs-durarara-31569436-500-256.gif ''Apperance '' Young Lee has jet black hair and red eyes. He is always shown with a smirk on his face. He's appearance gives off one of someone that is extremely devious and manipulative. His outfit usually consist of a long black coat with fur around the hood. Under the black coat he wears a black v-neck shirt. He also wears black jeans and black tennis shoes. To some he also gives off the face of someone a bit crazed. Many have complimented him on his handsome face and atheltic build. However his clothing and apperance has changed mildly upon reaching his twenties. Lee is a handsome young man with the same black hair and red eyes. Two of his distinguishing features are his cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He is usually seen wearing a fur-collared leather coat and fur trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body, the coat is imprinted with the golden St. Peter's Cross on the back. At times he can be seen wearing a suit with his tattoo hidden by a bandadges across his head and his hair hanging over it. Due to the recent event of his father's death Lee has started to grow his hair out looking a lot like his father and wearing his notable cloak he wore his cloak and slashed forehead protector. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of the assassins of his time. Mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his marriage ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, Shu). izaya_orihara_by_dango_yullen_soba-d68du23.jpg|Lee age 18 d2b620aedc80a2c4163a69ff93f053eb.jpg|Current age 48013241ab76b269d9dc0a6a5c844391.jpg cd7b34368f01a2294b01ff6377d0597b.jpg Ff24402629ffad68b2eef13222ec913b.jpg|Lee now ''Gallery Chrollo.Lucifer.240.836232.jpg Chrollo.Lucifer.240.1751540.jpg Chrollo.Lucifer.600.1042150.jpg Chrollo.Lucifer.full.984447.jpg chrollo_lucifer_by_69xuxu69-d8rq7z2.jpg chrollo_lucilfer_by_andrew_stealfh-d6mlm7d.jpg ChrolloLuciferGivingOrders.jpg e07c59385c96bfb58df73eae094a4b5d.jpg fancy_by_chrollo_lucilfer-d8dpks5 (1).png image (1)2.jpg image5.jpg deadly-deadpool-fan-artwork-23.jpg deadpool_by_tlishman-d5apium.jpg deadpool_no_42_by_devilpig-d40cn6e.jpg deadpool_spidey_fan_art_by_brianfajardo-d6jsm3j.jpg Deadpool-Artwork.jpg deadpool-gif-7.gif giphy (1)2.gif giphy4.gif gif5_by_chrollo_lucilfer-d8du51j (1).gif Chaotic Neutrual '' A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. ''Occupation/Class Merc for hire Part Time Hero Inc A.G.E.N.T Fighting Style Zui Quan '' Zui Quan (Traditional and Simplified Chinese: 醉拳; pinyin: Zuì Quán, literally Drunken Fist, also known as Drunken Boxing or Drunkard's Boxing) is a concept in traditional Chinese martial arts, as well as a classification of modern Wushu forms. Zui Quan is sometimes called Zuijiuquan (醉酒拳, literally "Drunken Alcohol Fist"). Zui Quan is a category of techniques, forms and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the more difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction, practitioners of Zui Quan are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, Zui Quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any Zui Quan techniques while intoxicated would be likely to injure themselves. 200_(1).gif tumblr_m3x6s2dPwh1rpez6jo1_400.gif tumblr_na83x0sLYq1rylr5to2_500.gif Muay Thai Muay Thai is referred to as “The Art of Eight Limbs”; and using eight points of contact the body mimics weapons of war. The hands become the sword and dagger; the shins and forearms were hardened in training to act as armor against blows, and the elbow to fell opponents like a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees became the axe and staff. The body operated as one unit. The knees and elbows constantly searching and testing for an opening while grappling and trying to spin an enemy to the ground for the kill. Techniques Punch (Chok) The punch techniques in muay Thai were originally quite limited being crosses and a long (or lazy) circular strike made with a straight (but not locked) arm and landing with the heel of the palm. Cross-fertilization with Western boxing and western martial arts mean the full range of western boxing punches are now used: lead jab, straight/cross, hook, uppercut, shovel and corkscrew punches and overhands as well as hammer fists and back fists. As a tactic, body punching is used less in muay Thai than most other striking combat sports to avoid exposing the attacker's head to counter strikes from knees or elbows. To utilize the range of targeting points, in keeping with the center line theory, the fighter can use either the Western or Thai stance which allows for either long range or short range attacks to be undertaken effectively without compromising guard. Elbow (Sok) The elbow can be used in several ways as a striking weapon: horizontal, diagonal-upwards, diagonal-downwards, uppercut, downward, backward-spinning and flying. From the side it can be used as either a finishing move or as a way to cut the opponent's eyebrow so that blood might block his vision. The diagonal elbows are faster than the other forms, but are less powerful. The Elbow strike is considered the most dangerous form of attack in the sport. There is also a distinct difference between a single elbow and a follow-up elbow. The single elbow is an elbow move independent from any other move, whereas a follow-up elbow is the second strike from the same arm, being a hook or straight punch first with an elbow follow-up. Such elbows, and most other elbow strikes, are used when the distance between fighters becomes too small and there is too little space to throw a hook at the opponent's head. Elbows can also be utilized to great effect as blocks or defenses against, for example, spring knees, side body knees, body kicks or punches. When well connected, an elbow strike can cause serious damage to the opponent, including cuts or even a knockout. Kicking (Te) The two most common kicks in muay Thai are known as the thip (literally "foot jab") and the te chiang (kicking upwards in the shape of a triangle cutting under the arm and ribs) or roundhouse kick. The Thai roundhouse kick uses a rotational movement of the entire body and has been widely adopted by practitioners of other combat sports. it is done from a circular stance with the back leg just a little ways back (roughly shoulder width apart) in comparison to instinctive upper body fighting (boxing) where the legs must create a wider base. The roundhouse kick draws its power entirely from the rotational movement of the body; the hips. It is thought many fighters use a counter rotation of the arms to intensify the power of this kick, but in actuality the power is from the hips and the arms are put in said position to get them out of the way. If a roundhouse kick is attempted by the opponent, the Thai boxer will normally check the kick, that is he will block the kick with his own shin. Thai boxers are trained to always connect with the shin. The foot contains many fine bones and is much weaker. A fighter may end up hurting himself if he tries to strike with his foot or instep. Knee (Ti Khao aka TKhaoooo) Khao dot dòːt (Jumping knee strike) – the boxer jumps up on one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao loi (Flying knee strike) – the boxer takes a step(s), jumps forward and off one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao thon tʰoːn (Straight knee strike) – the boxer simply thrusts it forward but not upwards, unless he is holding an opponents head down in a clinch and intend to knee upwards into the face. According to one written source, this technique is somewhat more recent than khao dot or khao loi.needed Supposedly, when the Thai boxers fought with rope-bound hands rather than the modern boxing gloves, this particular technique was subject to potentially vicious cutting, slicing and sawing by an alert opponent who would block it or deflect it with the sharp "rope-glove" edges which are sometimes dipped in water to make the rope much stronger. This explanation also holds true for some of the following knee strikes below as well. Foot Thrust (Theep) The foot-thrust or literally "foot jab" is one of the techniques in muay Thai. It is mainly used as a defensive technique to control distance or block attacks. Foot-thrusts should be thrown quickly but yet with enough force to knock an opponent off balance. Kendo Kendo (剣道:けんどう kendō?), meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting.needed It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). Kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords, called shinai,needed and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato (長沼 四郎左衛門 国郷, 1688–1767), which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術:けんじゅつ?) literally means "the art/science of the sword". Although the term has been used as a general term for swordsmanship as a whole, in modern times, kenjutsu refers more to the specific aspect of swordsmanship dealing with partnered sword training. It is the oldest form of training and, at its simplest level, consists of two partners with swords drawn, practicing combat drills. Historically practiced with wooden katana (bokken), this most often consists of pre-determined forms, called kata, or sometimes called kumitachi, and similar to the partner drills practiced in kendo. Among advanced students, kenjutsu training may also include increasing degrees of freestyle practice. Laido The term Iaidō (居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusul Seikuken tumblr_ml5v4dbqjX1rvvd4uo1_500.gif uchiha_itachi_by_tsotne_senpai-d5yuriy.gif tumblr_m9d7jvsPlE1rc3crko1_500.gif ''Chi Base Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Form Alteration ''An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 399e4e583679c04348e1cdc960085136.jpg ''Indoor Fish Using his twilight chi Lee is able conjure fish that can only survive in a completely sealed room. The fish looks like a skeleton and feeds on human flesh. While the person is being fed on, they neither feel pain or lose blood, and will stay conscious despite being mortally wounded. Once the fish disappears, the usual effects of the wounds manifest, often killing the victim. Since developing this technique Lee has since disbanded his need to conjure them in a sealed room and has been able to make them appear where ever need be. 3d1e6d8e60f3b2db17e5d646fcb82911.jpg Crows Lee has the ability to summon crows through his alteration form of chi. From there Lee is able to form a fully operational clone of himself which can talk, fight, and act exactly like him. The crows can also attack his opponent for him. Each crow have a hive mind meaning they think what Khan think and do exactly as he says. These crows are formed from his own chi. Having developed a great amount of control of his chi over the years Lee is able to summon flocks of crows without exorting much chi. However one good hit to Khan and the crows disappear and it'll take a while before he can use them again( 3 post). These are also a way for Khan to scout large areas without even moving a muscle. Originally a technique his father created Lee was able to learn this technique after finding out his death a crow containing the last bit of life energy Khan had passing his ability on to his son. tumblr_msy2n0uQOp1qi59lho1_500.gif tumblr_m7etilmCuQ1qd8qk9o1_500.gif 1BEEC2545.gif The Power of the 4th Wall! Lee has the capacity to be aware that his Universe is false. Through this, he is able to carry out acts that, within this Universe, would otherwise be impossible. Depending on the extent of the his power, he could potentially gain the powers of Reality Warping and/or Omniscience within the context of his own false Universe. Blood Wolf Suit Coming straight outta Lion's Corp is this new and amazing piece of technology called the X Suit. The suit one of a kind of course. With a press of a button the suit can change into TWO YES I SAID TWO DIFFERENT FUNCTIONS. Complete with two dual extremely sharp and extremely durable katanas made from a mix of the finest metal from all the land. Two twin semi-automatic glock 19s and a great amount of mixed explosives. Not to mention when Lee has this suit on he instantly gains knowledge on the use of over 100 different weapon types making him a very powerful enemy. 'General Mode' This is the suits more common form which is made in military grade armor material ranging from nylon and A ballistic helps absorb the impact from firearm -fired projectiles and shrapnel from explosions, and is worn on the torso. Soft vests are made from many layers of woven or laminated fibers and can be capable of protecting the wearer from small caliber handgun and shotgun projectiles, and explosives such as high caliber hand grenades. deadpool_2_by_thestickibear-d3azxso.jpg deadpool_by_suspension99-d5ghhdl.jpg tumblr_m76c0yRgVK1qfrkf9o1_500.gif Deadpool-Car-Fight.gif Deadpool-Corridor-Fight.gif 'X Mode ''' This is the suits powerful form. In this mode Lee is able to move extremely faster and his attacks held more power along with his suit being able to take on more damage (Able to withstand high caliber bullets). His eye lens turn red allowing him to pinpoint key parts on a person's body that are weak and open also allowing him to have a faster reaction time. 8473472163_27b4327f18_z.jpg deadpool_x_force_by_nightmarezerox6-d4e2n5p.jpg deadpool_x-force.jpg Deadpool-2013-ps3-Game-03.jpg ''Weapon of Choice Majority of the time when Lee is in his Blood Wolf suit he is carrying a vast array of weapons ranging from machine guns, submachine guns, assault rifles, handguns, shotguns, and high powered explosives. His most common weapon is his twin katanas that are extremely sharp with re-enforced steel making them super durable. WolfBlood Physiology 'Gifted' The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Feral Mind *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Hearing *Regenerative Healing Factor *Poison Immunity *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Bite Forms Human: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The Lee's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. c1e0036dc5cd7da650f291629b449db9.jpg Half-Wolf: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. 9933a81155245adb335fa443308d965c.jpg Lycan: The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. anime-werewolf-in-city-472046.jpg Direwolf: Lee's final and strongest form. In this form he has full control of his humanity he knows what is going on around him. He is more vicious in this form. His bite is far worse than his bite. He can only enter this form during a full moon. th (3).jpg Family f49bbc33b353dc1172b8c7353fe058b7.jpg|Nicholas Nicholas is Lee's first born and a little bit of an odd case. His blood didn't exactly play will with his mother's Killian which meant he didn't get the WolfBlood gene, but that doesn't mean that Lee doesn't love him any less. Lee is more harsh on Nicholas only because he wants Nicholas to aspire to his true potential. Gk9JiuSjPJE.jpg|Usagi Shiro Not only being his wife and love, Usagi, is also Lee's more sane side. Usagi is absolutely Lee's other half. Lee doesn't play about Usagi at all. The two being madly in love for each other since their highschool years they're love is great. Kurome_akame_ga_kill_render_by_azizkeybackspace-d8b9azu.png|Aoki Tanaka Aoki is Lee's little princess. Unlike her brother Aoki has her father's full Wolf trait. She is a full gifted making her naturally stronger than her brother simply by birth right. BackGround Lee was thought out to be the prodigy child coming from a long line of gifted WolfBlood. Lee was born to Khan and Kana Tanaka. Lee sadly never met his mother due to her dying from child birth. His father Khan being a merenary and powerful gifted wolfblood was ruthless to say the least. Lee had one other brother by the name of Kenji. Kenji was Lee's half brother being from a different mother that Lee knew nothing about besides that she dissappeared when Kenji was a small baby. Khan taught Lee the lesson of tough love, whenever Lee or his brother would miss out on studying and training Khan would beat his sons. Khan wanted nothing but a powerful son. This is where Lee also gets his self-pride as being a gifted he doesn't pay attention to any of the other WolfBlood if they are not gifted. 0953699d6dc937701a66487ecab6739b.jpg|Lee and his father 5616083cdad0070d982c3fd5c2d68f39.jpg|Young Lee and Khan Once he reached the age of 18 Lee left his home and started to travel the world learning martial arts from different masters and places. During his travels Lee faught in various martial arts tournements and became a little bit of a vigilante. His skills were so great that by the time he was 23 he was picked up by the super hero orginazation called Hero's Inc in which he's been working with providing him with a great living. Among that time he found his soul mate. Usagi Shiro whom he married and gave birth to his two children Nicholas being his first born and Aoki his youngest. Lee since has been an established hero throughout the world mainly choosing to take mission that go on in Kasaihana city. Peak Human Traits *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Speed:'Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. RolePlay Selection Saga 1 Episode 2: A New World Category:Generation 1 Category:Wolfblood Category:Tanaka Family Category:RPC's By Jay Category:BloodWolf Adventures